warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Magpiesong
Magpiesong '''is a tortoiseshell-and-white tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :The she-cat seems to resemble a mix between her parents, dappled with brown and orange mackerel tabby patches. Her fur is short and thick, a preference for WinterClan cats, although it fairs her well when it comes to swimming in SplashClan. Magpiesong's coat is splashed with minimal white, with a white chest, belly, toes, and a few spots on her muzzle. The match this mottled facial feature, the she-cat's nose is also patched, a pink base dappled with hints of black. :True to her ancestry, Magpiesong stands taller than her new Clanmates, making her feel a little awkward when she walks among them. Her legs are long and thick, meant for navigating through snow on flat paws. It does seem that she has thinned out a little bit while living with SplashClan, and the healthy diet of fish has given her coat a much shinier appearance. :Her eyes are almond shaped, something that has been passed down from generation to generation. Magpiesong's eyes are a yellow-green color, and usually appear to be the former. Her ears are strangely tall, giving her a constantly-alert appearance. Personality : Abilities : Life Childhood :Magpiekit is born to Firestorm and Hiddenshadow in WinterClan along with her sibliings, Lionkit and Birdkit. She is first seen venturing out of the nursery for the first time, exploring WinterClan camp. She comes in contact with the elder's den, where two elders are awake. :Magpiekit is seen grooming herself and then racing around camp, which is odd for an infant. Teaseltail is surprised by this, and comes to greet the young kit. Magpiekit is surprised too, and greets the warrior nervously. Adulthood :She is then made an apprentice to Kinkscar. Her mentor says they're going hunting, though Magpiepaw doesn't know how to hunt. Grasspaw and Deerpaw come along, since Scarceclaw (Grasspaw's mentor) is out breeding with Frostblossom, and Deerpaw doesn't have a mentor. :Magpiepaw lingers around the SplashClan border, deciding the join the Clan. She meets Ravenwing later, and asks him if he can teach her to swim. The tom agrees, taking her to a river and letting her go in. He tells her to paddle, and she does, eventually swimming. She is very happy, and starts splashing about, and tries to catch a fish when swimming, but fails. :Elmstar calls a meeting, making Magpiepaw a warrior with the name Magpiesong. Lineage '''Mother: :Firestorm - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member Father: :Hiddenshadow - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member Brothers: :Lionkit - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Birdnose - Living Grandmothers: :Dawnsplash - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Reedstar - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member Grandfathers: :Blizzardheart - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Azurestar - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member Aunts: :Goldenmoon - Living :Cedarflame - Living :Lostheart (half) - Living :Guppystar - Living :Applewhisker - Living :Petalkit - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member Uncles: :Visionblur - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Crowfoot - Living Great-Grandmothers: :Yellowflower - Deceased; Confirmed Dark Forest member :Risingfeather - Deceased; Confirmed Dark Forest member Great-Grandfathers: :Shadefur - Deceased; Confirmed Dark Forest member :Marshshade - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Bluekit - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan Member :Fadeshadow - Living Great-Uncles: :Moonsight - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan Member :Guppysplash - Living Great-Great Aunt: : Sorrelstep - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan Member Cousins: :Iciclefrost - Living :Eveningshadow - Living :Vacantflight - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Endingpelt - Living :Horizonfall (half) - Living :Mintnose (half) - Living :Tinycloud (half) - Living :Minnie - Deceased; Unknown residence :Chaplin - Living :Rook - Living :Molecloud - Living :Dolphinwave - Living :Seedfur - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Loyal - Living :Web - Living :Romeo - Living :Rollingstone - Living :Healingkit - Living :Greenkit - Living :Stoatkit - Living :Catfishkit - Living :Aspenflower - Living :Willowkit - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Lightningstorm - Living :Leopardkit - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :Regretpaw - Status Unknown, most likely deceased :Beakkit - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Briarshine - Living :Pebblesong - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Shadestripe - Living :Stormwhisker - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Mottlenose - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Yellowbird - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Thornkit - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Foxtail - Living :Alpinefeather - Deceased; Confirmed StarClan member :Slugface - Living :Leechfang - Living :Aerielace - Living :Lovekit - Deceased; StarClan resident :Swiftkit - Deceased; StarClan resident :Tranquilwind- Living :Pridefall - Living :Guilttrip - Living :Justicesight - Living Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Trivia * Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Category:She-cats